


Kryptonite

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Betrayal, Breakup/makeup, Conflicted Will, Happy Ending, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Mentions of minor character deaths, Mutual Pining, Not Hannibal or Will, sad Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal is a villain. He sees all and knows all, Doctor Psyche, though none are deserving of his talents. His other abilities are kept secret, though Will knew the emergence of every single one and never told a soul until Abigail. But that was years ago, feels like decades, and as he sits inside the mayor Crawford's office ready to talk the man into a death by falling, Hannibal waits. Fathom will come. Will always comes to him.





	Kryptonite

The rush of air at his side makes Hannibal smile.

"You nearly missed the show, Will."

Will is breathless, torn, and Hannibal can see the conflict playing out so wonderfully behind his eyes that he nearly weeps for the outcome.

"I had hoped that I was wrong," Will offered, his angry stare still laced with regret.

Hannibal's smile widens.

"Mayor Crawford, I need you to take a step..."

Will is so fast, faster than he remembers, and his hold on Crawford tight enough that Hannibal knows there will be bruises in the wake of it.

"Will, you have to know stopping this would not be..."

Will spits out, "I trusted you, I...I thought maybe the vengeance for Abigail's death was just a fluke."

Hannibal sighs, "You know differently now."

Will laughs, "After you killed that reporter for her story and the psychiatrist for not properly diagnosing Hobbs? After Molly?" He let his grip on Jack waver, "I know. You're not Dr. Psyche, you're a monster."

Hannibal comes closer as Will drops Jack, moving towards and not away.

Finally.

"I am your monster, Will. I always have been. That is why I have powers you do not divulge to the public, that is why..."

Will shakes his head, "No, I..."

Hannibal steps closer again and Will as well. A mere step is all that keeps them from touching.

"You came alone," Hannibal purrs, his smile fond, "You do not plan on alerting the others."

Will reaches out and Hannibal nearly moans at the promise of his touch, leaning in just as Will takes his hand back so quickly Hannibal can no longer be sure he didn’t imagine it.

“They know I’m here,” Will sighed, “They…they know you’re alive now.”

Hannibal stared at Will and wished for a moment he could get inside Will’s mind as easily as the others, waft through the mess of it and dig out the parts he knew wanted to join him.

“But they still did not join you,” he noted, moving in closer still as Will blocked Jack from him in body and mind.

“I won’t let you do this again,” Will’s voice wavered, eyes wet, “I…not again. I can’t.”

Hannibal’s touch against Will’s clothing was soft, reverent, and for a moment he missed the blue spandex. “You came as yourself, hero, not as the endless Fathom.”

Will’s skin shook under his hand, the touch of his cheek made even Hannibal tear up. Oh how he had missed it, dreamed of it, imagined it in every waking and sleeping moment.

“I thought I could get you to talk to me,” Will said softly, stepping forward, “To just… listen.”

Hannibal smiled, closer still, and pressed his lips to Will’s cheek. “I am listening.”

Will let out a shaky breath and his voice was a purr, “You lied to me, all that time. Years. All those bodies.”

“Yes,” he confessed, his lips trickling kisses down Will’s cheek and over his neck, “I would not call it lying per se, you knew I was not exactly the hero type.”

Will laughed, his voice strangled, “You saved people, I saw you.”

Hannibal leaned back, staring at him fondly, “I saved them for you, Will. The Fathom wanted a hero at his side and I became your hero, your monster. As I am now, and always will be.”

Will closed his eyes, “It was a lie from the beginning?”

Hannibal kissed his eyelids one by one, “No. I never lied about any of the feelings I have for you, the longing, and the friendship between us. I saved lives at times because they deserved to be saved just as others now deserve punishment.”

“Death,” Will corrected, eyes opening, “Death. You haven’t punished them in a long time.”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, I suppose I haven’t.”

Will reached out and put a hand over Hannibal’s on his cheek. “Even on nights I lie awake hating you, I miss you.”

Hannibal leaned in closer, their bodies flush against each other. “Will…”

Will’s kiss was like a storm, hard and unrelenting in his pursuit. The memory would be seared in Hannibal’s mind for the rest of his days, surely, and he nearly cried at the echo of want he could feel Will pushing his way.  
Their minds had always been so compatible, even with Will’s well-built walls.

He felt Will lead them back from Jack, entirely unconscious now Hannibal was sure, and let himself be led until suddenly everything stopped and he knew it had been Will’s game all along.

His hero had used the last trick he could think of to subdue him, and Hannibal was so proud of him for the ruse. The first pull of energy was nearly orgasmic, he cried out and clutched Will even closer wanting to prolong the feeling. He felt himself begin to feel faint in Will’s arms as they parted, laughing and staring up at him.

“My clever boy,” he whispered, eyes filled with tears, “You used my heart against me.”

Will’s face was filled with tears now, flowing as he broke both their hearts with his words.

“I don’t want to think about you anymore,” Will’s voice shook, “This was the only way.”

Hannibal welcomed the darkness and drowned in it.

The first thing he saw upon waking was the wall.

His cell was every bit a prison all by itself: four walls, no light save for the bulbs above his head, and when he walked across the room to feel every part of it was hard.

“They were waiting for me.”

“I helped build it.”

Hannibal turned at he sound of Will’s voice, feeling the room suddenly that much lighter.

“How long have I been incapacitated?”

“About two days.”

Hannibal settled onto a chair near a desk that he was sure Will had thought of, crayon sitting beside it for him to draw with. “You do not think I deserve a pencil?”

“They have to feed you, and you need to look people in the eye to use most of your powers. Believe me, this is nothing. Ensuring the safety of your…”

“Captors?” he interrupted, feeling deep despair overcome him, “You wish to keep me locked up like a pet. Do you remember that? What you said to me?”

There was a pause as Hannibal started to draw Will from memory, his angry glare at being thought Hannibal’s plaything the very first time they spoke.

“I’m not your pet, Doctor.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes. I suppose I’m yours now.”

Will was silent again. “There’s going to be a trial,” he mumbled, “They want me to subdue you for it.”

Hannibal dropped his crayon and the loudness of in his isolation made him despairingly angry. “And you agreed?”

“You deserve punishment.”

Hannibal stood and walked back to his cot, sitting down. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. “The last four years have not been punishment enough, Fathom?”

Will said nothing and Hannibal almost thought him gone, lying back down again and trying to imagine himself somewhere else entirely. He and Will used to construct castles in their shared mindspace, thousands of rooms with wondrous things inside. He put his  
hand to his head and winced, a pain coming to him suddenly.

“I’ve closed it off.”

Hannibal’s eyes opened and he wanted to protest but giving words to his weakness was the last thing he’d do.

“You took everything from me then.”

“Just like you did me.”

Hannibal let out a laugh, sitting up again as he offered, “I terrorized your city, Fathom. I killed the worst of them, whenever I could, for you.” Will was quiet and Hannibal pressed on, “But the woman.”

“You butchered her, because she wanted to be with me.”

Hannibal’s hands were shaking in memory, the terror in the woman’s eyes as she begged.

No one would touch Will but him.

“You are mine just as much as I am yours.”

He heard the ringing of a door and no doubt Will had gone, leaving him alone.

Hannibal’s mind felt that much more lonely, bereft of Will’s attentions even for a second. The images of their utter perfection together, the satin feel of Will’s skin against his own as they made love was suddenly thrust into his mind’s eye making it so much easier to get lost in.

Will may have taken their shared mindspace from him, but he could not take a single one of Hannibal’s memories.

There were other visitors.

Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy came together once. They berated him and declared the world a better place if he were no longer a part of it. Hannibal listened quietly and waited until the end to have his say.

“What of Will?”

There was silence and he imagined their faces:

Beverly would still look angry, Brian confused, and Jimmy sad. They were all Will’s friends even if they had never really known him.

“Will’s better off.”

Hannibal smiled. “You will take care of him, won’t you Sounder? You always were the only one who saw right through me.”

Beverly did not answer.

The mayor himself came last, months into his incarceration, and declared something that Hannibal had expected all along.

“There won’t be a trial.”

Hannibal was impressed by the mayor’s ruthlessness.

“You are not going to tell him.”

There was a pause.

“Fathom doesn’t need to know.”

Hannibal’s hand tightened on the crayon in his hand, wishing he had more power to use to bend the opening to his cell and yank Mayor Crawford inside. Oh the mess he could make of the illustrious mayor.

“That would probably be best.”

Six months into his seclusion is visited by Will again, the scent of him wafting in through the small holes in the dark tempered glass between them.

“Jack says the trial will be sometime this month,” Will says, his voice thick with emotion, “I know he’s lying.”

Hannibal smiles, running his hands over the barrier that keeps Will from his gaze.

“I do not know what you’re speaking of.”

Will scoffs, the sound of his voice much louder now, and declares, “You’re a liar! You know that they’re going to put you down and you’re just gonna sit there? I know you, I know that this isn’t…”

“I have no reason to stop them, Fathom. Not a single reason.”

Will is quiet.

“You can’t mean that.”

Hannibal turns away from the glass and sits down at his desk again. The pages in his sketchbook are filling up quite nicely now and when he turns the page to begin drawing Will again the first thing he draws upon his face are tears.

“I do, Fathom. You have used my power quite well to know Jack’s thoughts, and if you try hard enough you’d be able to hear mine.”

Will is quiet.

“You never did like prying without permission, my perfect boy.”

Will lets out a shaking breath. “Don’t.”

“I will miss your visits the most. I won’t deny that, Fathom.”

He can smell Will getting closer to the holes in his cell, the tiny pinpricks of light that come in as a tease for the world he cannot see but only remember.

“Will,” the whisper is so faint he barely hears it, “You haven’t called me Will this whole time.”

Hannibal looks down at the drawing. Will’s face is awash with tears, anguished and upset for him. He almost believes that is how he looks now.

“I do not think I should. Do you recall the first time I used your real name?”

Will laughed, “We were at that benefit and the Dragon crashed it. He almost had me and you yelled it out,” he sighed, “I got so mad.”

Hannibal is astonished to see a wet spot on the painting, reaching up to touch his cheek and finding his face wet. “You were even more angry when I kissed you that evening during the tirade that followed.”

Will let out a noise that Hannibal tried to tell himself was a laugh and not the first of many sobs.

“I only wished for you to be the perfect being I already know you are, Fathom. That is all I have ever wished for you. We could have conquered the world together and you settled for being the protector when all they do is fail you. I hope that can sustain you when I’m gone.”

He heard nothing except the buzz of the door and set down his crayon, staring at the drawing that was no doubt ruined.

Sentiment was easy with Will, it came so naturally he never even suspected till the evidence was hard to deny.

If only loving Will had come just as easily, he would not be where he was now.

That evening the guards brought him more food than necessary and Hannibal suspected that perhaps it was poisoned or drugged though he would eat it still, curious of the outcome.

Barney was quite confused when he touched him through the small door, holding onto his hand. “Let go.”

His voice sounded frightened but still determined, which Hannibal had always admired of his guard. “I wanted to say goodbye properly, Barnabus. It has been a delight.”

He let go of Barney’s hand and took his meal, always handed in multiple containers for no plate would go through.

“Yeah. Uh, goodbye Hannibal.”

Hannibal ate and imagined Will coming back again, at least once to allow him the pleasure of seeing him one last time.

But his upset earlier would make that quite an impossibility.

He ate with relish, the tedious nature of the meals were always horrible but this was a last meal, and they were meant to be enjoyed.

There was no grogginess after, no lightheaded feeling, and Hannibal was quite curious at that.

He went to lay down anyway and was about to fall asleep when the noise interrupted him.

“JUST LET ME IN!”

Hannibal shot up and nearly ran to the glass, hand to it as he heard Will yelling.

“I JUST WANT TO GO IN! PLEASE!”

Hannibal’s hands curled on the glass, clawing at it in his anger.

There was a yell and then the buzz happened again, Will sounding breathless when he came inside.

“Why didn’t you try to leave?”

Hannibal paused, pressing his forehead to the glass. “I am in prison, Fathom.”

“Hannibal, I know you can get out of there if you wanted to, and I…”

Hannibal smiled, “For someone who wished to never think of me again, you are here more often than most and seem to care very deeply about me.”

Will let out a breath, “I hate you more than anyone else on the planet,” he laughed, “But there’s no one else I love more, no one I think about every night before bed and every single fucking morning.”

Hannibal felt warmth fill him completely at Will’s words.

“Will.”

“Did you know I went to Molly’s funeral and they spat on me? They told me I’d murdered her, that I made her a target, and I…all I could think about was how much you must love me still to do something so awful. All I ever think about is how you love me so much and I…I want nothing more than to give in to darkness. I want…”

Hannibal closed his eyes and pushed, head hurting at the barrier between them.

“Will, please. Tell me. Just…”

“When you killed Hobbs, when we carried her out of that room and you made him….I wanted to do it instead. I…”

Hannibal’s eyes glowed and he pushed, groaning as the barrier broke and suddenly the glass shattered. Will was there, hand out and eyes wet.

“Oh my perfect Will,” he pressed his lips to Will’s and they both moaned, Hannibal throwing them both hard against the door as it started to shake.

He felt Will’s shiver, his whispers of, “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal,” and when he kissed the edge of his hero’s ear he declared, “What do you want of me?”

Will scoffed, “I just want you, I want…I want all of you.”

Hannibal’s eyes glowed and he smiled, pressing a kiss to Will’s mouth and rejoicing at how easily he was welcomed. “Your body accepts me again?”

Will touched his cheek. “It was so hard to do anything else. Now I guess I’d better get us out of here, Doctor.”

Hannibal nodded once and the back wall opened up in an explosion. Several voices crying out in surprise as they stepped over the prone bodies, Hannibal holding onto Will’s hand as they made for the exit.

“Where shall we go, Fathom?”

Will smiled, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s softly.

“I know just the place.”

 

                                                                           

                                                                                                                

**Author's Note:**

> Images were drawn by the super talented postmortemdesign! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
